Oh love, oh Fred
by Victoire Black
Summary: No puedo pensar en nada más que su voz, su sonrisa, sus manos sobre mi piel. Aquella libertad que sentía cuando estábamos juntos, aquellas risas que se me escapaban sin darme cuenta.


_El Potterverso es de Jotaká._

Fred es mío y no de Hermione: solo lo estoy compartiendo.

_Este fic pertenece a los desafíos "_Buscando la inspiración_" del foro First Generation: the story before books._

* * *

«**OH LOVE, OH FRED**»

_Por Victoire Black_.

**5 de Marzo de 1998**.

Me muero. En verdad siento que me muero y no puedo evitarlo. Hace pocas horas sufrí un calvario y, a pesar de tener la cabeza centrada en eso, otra parte de mí solo puede pensar en él. ¿Quién decidió que las cosas fueran así? ¿Quién tuvo tal crueldad como para atarme a él de esta forma, sin posibilidad de olvidarlo, de dejar ir lo que siento?

—Vamos a cenar, Hermione —siento que me llaman, pero sigo con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas, sin dejar de darle vueltas a un asunto ni medio segundo—. Está durmiendo —oigo que dice luego la misma voz, y que la puerta de la habitación se cierra casi sin hacer ruido.

No me muevo. Casi no respiro. Las lágrimas ya dejaron de caer, pero sigo sufriendo en mi mente, en mi alma, en todo mi cuerpo. Por más que en algún rincón de mi mente los gritos oídos y emitidos en la mansión Malfoy se repitan una y otra vez, los ignoro. Hay cosas más importantes, como el rostro de ese pelirrojo que no deja de aparecerse flotando en mi imaginación, tan vívido como sonriente.

Él.

Quien me tiene en vela día y noche, quien se adueñó de todo lo que soy, quien hace que pensar en él me duela como si me estuvieran arrancando el corazón con una cuchara.

Él.

Fred.

No puedo pensar en nada más que su voz, su sonrisa, sus manos sobre mi piel. Aquella libertad que sentía cuando estábamos juntos, aquellas risas que se me escapaban sin darme cuenta.

¿Cuánto tiempo más pasará para que nos volvamos a ver? Lo necesito cada día más. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que nos vimos? Los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente. Un bosque. Nieve. Su cuerpo contra el mío. Viento. Mucho silencio...

¿O tal vez nos vimos después de eso? Una cueva se aparece en mi mente. Un mapa. Un "ten cuidado". Un "no me pasará nada". Un "los arbustos de fuego son peligrosos". Un "no para mí". Uno, dos y tres mil "te amo". Una despedida. Un adiós que pensamos sería momentáneo... Aunque han pasado casi dos meses desde que supimos el uno del otro.

Quizás Fred sepa que estoy aquí, a salvo en casa de su hermano. Quizá se aparezca una noche en mi habitación, susurrando palabras sin sentido que dirán mucho más que todas las palabras coherentes del mundo. Quizá nos amemos una vez más antes que la guerra termine acabándonos a todos.

* * *

**19 de Septiembre de 1998**.

—Feliz cumpleaños...

Nada. El viento sopla en el exterior de la pequeña cabaña de madera, pero no puedo tomar eso como una respuesta.

—Feliz cumpleaños —vuelvo a decir, obteniendo los mismos resultados. Sé bien que no hay nadie junto a mí para besarme, abrazarme, y acompañarme mientras los regalos son abiertos... Regalos que jamás llegaron. Eso no es usual, pero claro, no los culpo. Fue mi decisión desaparecer sin decir a dónde.

Pero lo necesitaba, ¡por Merlín, que lo necesitaba demasiado! Estar todo el día, todos los días, rodeada de gritos, risas, llantos, peleas, diversión... Todo ese clima me hace mal. No puedo, no... Tengo derecho de estar sola aunque sea un día, solo el de mi cumpleaños.

Mi primer cumpleaños sin él desde que cumplí los doce años. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor... ¡Todos los años festejando en la Sala Común! El pastel robado de las cocinas, los gritos de felicitaciones... Qué nostalgia. Qué dolor.

Sobre todo porque hace un año exacto lo tenía conmigo, abrazándome como si el mañana no existiera, como si fuéramos a quedar juntos por el resto de la eternidad... ¡Qué ilusos! ¡Qué inocentes! Como si el destino nos hubiera dejando hacerlo.

Hace un año estábamos juntos, felices, ignorando a propósito la guerra que se libraba alrededor nuestro. Ignorando el miedo a ser descubiertos. ¡Ron convalecía gracias a su despartización! ¡Harry hacía guardia en la entrada de la carpa! ¿Y yo? Sin culpa alguna me convertía en alguien que no era, me dejaba llevar por todos esos meses sintiendo sin sentir, abrazando a la persona que más amé en la vida.

Esa persona a la que sigo amando.

¡Fred!

Sé que está aquí conmigo, en el silencio profundo rodeado por el viento, el mar, la madera crujiendo... Sé que no me ha dejado ni un segundo desde que se fue, porque lo siento así. Sé que me sigue amando de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago. Sé que tengo que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, pero mes es imposible.

¡Oh, Fred!

A veces lo pienso bien, y no puedo creerlo. Quizá si hubiéras estado dos centímetros más atrás, quizá si no te hubieras distraído de esa forma... Quizá hoy las cosas serían diferente. Quizá podrías estar acompañándome en mi cumpleaños. Quizá te podría estar besando. Quizá hubieramos podido estar juntos por siempre.

Pero no se pudo. Estás tan lejos que, por más que estés a mi lado, las cosas no son igual. Mi corazón dejó de latir un poco con tu ausencia. Mi alma se va apagando cada vez más. ¡Quiero estar contigo! Con rememorar todas las cosas que vivimos juntos no me alcanza.

Me quiero ir... ¿De qué me sirven diecinueve años de vida si los demás no los pasaré contigo?

¡Oh, Fred!

* * *

.

* * *

_El desafío me pedía que escribiera un fic de mil palabras, acerca de la pareja de Fred y Hermione. Tenía que estar ambientado en el mes de Marzo, basado en la canción "Oh love" de Green Day, y por ahí tenía que aparecer el Arbusto de fuego. En realidad lo que hice fue basar la mitad del fic en el mes pedido, pero no creo que haya problemas siendo que cumplí igualmente. _

_En fin, ¡espero que les guste!_


End file.
